Cold Vengeance
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: They'll all wish they'd never doubted him. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is the result of the mood I've been in lately. My apologies. **

**Oh, and I purposely omitted the name of the wrestler featured in this. Feel free to guess away in your review :) Winner gets a oneshot with the pairing of his/her choice! Enjoy.

* * *

**

No one would have ever suspected him.

After all, he was the resident shy guy of the company, the polite young gentleman with exceptional talent and down-home-boy manners. He was the best friend that everyone trusted, the one you could tell your secrets to without fear of judgment.

Everyone loved him. He was the least likely to anger or even upset anyone, let alone murder.

Pretty much everyone suspected Randy was behind the murders. Suffice to say, that theory was effectively squelched when his body was discovered hanging from the rafters.

Vince immediately did damage control, and insisted that Randy's death was nothing more than a tragic accident. Horrible, yes, but an accident all the same.

Surely no one would murder Randy. The Viper wasn't exactly liked by his peers, that was true, but murdering him? No one would take it that far.

Except for one person.

A smirk tugged at the man's lips as he slowly made his way down the hall. He kept his head high, his mind focused on one task and one task alone.

_They'll all see. Then they'll wish they had never doubted me. _

The first person he ran into was Kelly Kelly. The blonde beauty smiled at him at first, not realizing the evil glint in the man's eye. The two of them were pretty good friends, or at least they had been until the murders began. But ever since then, the man had changed, he hadn't been the peppy, energetic, friendly guy that everyone knew and loved. He'd become withdrawn, quieter, and reclusive.

"Hi—"Kelly began softly, but her voice trailed off once she saw the crazed, animalistic look in his eyes.

She never saw the knife coming until she felt the cold, slippery metal jab against her pulse point.

A sadistic laugh escaped the man's lips as he brutally disposed of one of the sweetest people on the roster.

* * *

She had doubted him too. Laughed at him, even. All he had wanted was to ask her out. Was that a ridiculous request? After all, they had been friends at one point. But he was always the guy that girls came to for advice, or if they needed a shoulder to cry on. They were never interested in him romantically.

He hadn't thought the request had been so far-fetched, but according to Michelle McCool and her posse, guys like him didn't dare approach girls like Kelly. He was a flea to them, an annoyance that they all wished to go away.

Kelly Kelly had snubbed him, and so she had to die. It was the only logical way to prevent it from happening again.

Kelly Kelly's death was an even bigger shock than Randy's, because unlike him, she had no enemies. For whatever reason, the other Superstars and Divas had been protective of her. Kelly was like everyone's favorite little sister. It was _such_ a shock, they all cried. Who would have a grudge against sweet, innocent, adorable Kelly Kelly? She was always so friendly, so kind, so caring to her co-workers. Maria and Mickie, her two closest friends, had sobbed that no one would think of doing such a thing to the blonde. She had been planning on getting married in a few months.

Not once did anyone bring his name up, but then again, why would they? No one paid attention to him, and the ones that did, mocked his small stature and his "ridiculous" style of wrestling. Oh, they thought he didn't know, didn't see the looks they would give him as he passed by in the hall, his head focusing on the ground because he didn't dare meet their eyes, but he knew. He heard and saw everything. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. No one ever took him seriously; they saw him as a child.

He truly, truly hated the fact that two innocent people had been caught in the crossfire, because he wasn't a cold, calculating, ruthless murderer. He hadn't wanted anyone to die in this; he hadn't enjoyed looking deep into Randy's eyes as he'd gasped for his last breath, begging him not to do this, to reconsider his decision.

Kelly had recognized him right away. He'd gotten sloppy with that one, because she'd almost escaped. Foolishly, he had allowed himself to get thrown off guard by her soft skin, silky hair, and beautiful eyes. Her beauty had always been a very important thing to Kelly Kelly, and just like any beautiful girl, she had used it to her advantage. The blonde had almost demolished his entire plan. But then he remembered. He remembered the cruel words, the looks of pity she'd shot him, and the laughing.

"Not laughing now, are you, Kelly?" he whispered just before the air left her lungs. She'd never laugh at him again.

He vowed that they would all pay, and now they had. He'd left a mess of broken bodies in his wake, and the best part about it was that no one would ever know it was him, at least not right away. Sure, whispers and rumors would eventually give way to suspicious questions, but there really was no way that anyone could prove he had done this.

After all, he was a nice guy, right? He wouldn't hurt a fly.

And that, that had been exactly what he had been counting on.


End file.
